


【盾鐵】Be Yourself （哨嚮）

by four_dollars



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Complete, M/M, No Sex, Warm, a little hurt and a lot of comfort, buttom!Tony, sentinel A.U., top!steve
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: Tony是名嚮導，他有著一條堅不可摧的龍作為精神嚮導，以及兩個準備帶進墳墓的秘密。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ！ｏｏｃ有，慎入  
> ！哨兵嚮導設定，含有私設  
> ！潦草短篇  
> ！Ｔｏｎｙ有一點心理上的問題  
> ！大概算治癒向

（上）

當Tony想要隱瞞某件事情時，他可以做到全世界都被蒙在鼓裡，同時讓那些接近真相的猜測都像愚蠢的玩笑。這可能就是為什麼他的隊友不喜歡他的小祕密，因為，Boom，當事情曝光，他們就會感覺自己像被愚弄的驢。  
但Tony才不管這些呢。他的隊友有時候會分不清楚“重大事件”與“非重大事件”，舉個例子：“Tony Stark的通霄與不正常飲食”？非重大事件，但其他人的態度就好像看著他在某個地方投核彈一樣。  
特別是Steve，總是用那雙漂亮的藍色瞳孔看著他，這不公平，沒人可以抵抗美國隊長，就算那只是一雙充滿情緒的眼睛。

Tony對著空氣哼哼，他現在正在工作室並且讓Jarvis拒絕所有訪客，因為他正在生氣，跟他的復仇者小夥伴們。他可以感受到自己的精神嚮導想要出來跑一跑或幹嘛，但，不，不行，因為他已經在工作室待了12個小時，而美國隊長隨時都有可能帶著星盾來敲他的門。

“Sir，Mr.Rogers要求您打開門。”Jarvis說，聲音有些幸災樂禍的味道。  
他剛剛是說一個AI會感到“幸災樂禍”嗎？Tony挑起一邊的眉毛，鑒於這是Jarvis，他猜他可以讚美自己，「讓他進來。我就知道，我總是對的。」他咕噥，感覺到精神嚮導安份下來。  
門滑開，Steve拎著盾牌穿著休閒服，「很高興我這次不用敲門了。」他微笑，跨入工作室。  
「你上次敲門的結果讓Pepper以為我在這裡製作鋼鐵長毛象。說真的，我幹嘛這麼做？我是說，我做的到，但我沒事幹嘛做一隻長毛象？我身邊可以看到一頭龍，一隻獅鷲跟一支獨角獸。」Tony翻出一個白眼，蹬了下地板讓旋轉椅帶著他背對Steve，「話先說在前面，我還在生氣。」  
「你不會想繼續『誰才有權力生氣』這個話題的。」Steve搖頭，抓住椅背將人轉向他，並伸出手，「去客廳談談？下一次就會是Natasha過來了，你不會喜歡的。」  
「你知道當你說出『Natasha』的時候，這句話就不算個問句了對吧？」Tony瞪著那隻手，再微微偏頭看著噙著微笑的Steve，然後用力抓住那隻手，好表示自己的自暴自棄，「什麼時候我們才可以永遠結束『談談』的團隊活動？」  
「等你學會自我保護跟反省之後。」Steve將人從椅子上拉起，然後鬆開手。  
「天啊，你在跟我談一輩子的事情。」Tony抱怨。

他們走到客廳，除了Thor所有人都在了，Clint正逗弄他的哈斯特鷹，一個已經從地球上消失的巨大生物。他看到Steve，迅速地將靠在桌上的腳放下，「Hey，總算從窩裡出來啦，生氣的Tony寶寶。」Clint咧開一個燦笑。  
「很高興你把誕生你的箭頭的地方稱為『窩』。」Tony嘲諷，他看了一圈空位，選擇擠到Bruce旁邊。他當然喜歡坐在Steve旁邊，但要談談的時候？不，謝謝，顏色不是綠色的好博士是更好的選擇。  
Steve有一瞬間似乎失落了下，但Tony把這個歸咎於哨兵對嚮導的本能。

對，Tony是一個嚮導，這沒什麼，他有一顆比絕大部分哨兵聰明的腦袋，穿上盔甲後甚至還能打敗大部分的哨兵。最重要的是，他負責了所有復仇者的精神世界，就算他自己的精神世界跟狗屎一樣，他依然可以接下這個工作。

「Tony，我們需要討論上次任務中你做出的事情。」Steve坐在沙發上，他的獅鷲獸出現在他的腳邊，像乖順的狗狗般收斂翅膀並趴伏在地上，「你不能把你的精神嚮導單獨放進敵人的基地中。」  
獅鷲獸的翅膀羽毛有些膨起來，牠跟Steve如出一轍的藍眼睛盯著Tony，某種生氣的情緒變成躁動的呼嚕聲。這代表Steve真的為這件事情氣炸了，就算過了12個小時他還是一樣。  
Tony壓抑自己的精神嚮導衝出來的衝動，因為那會讓場面非常尷尬，都不用想他就知道他的精神嚮導會幹出什麼來，「我不認為那有什麼問題。」他將手臂抱在胸前，微微抬起下巴，回視Steve。  
「你知道如果精神嚮導受到傷害會發生什麼事情！你的精神景圖會有損傷！」Steve被惹惱了，他的語調不受控制地拉高，「你就不能聽我的，放棄那些荒唐的計劃嗎？」  
這很正常，也很讓人沮喪，他沒打算讓“談話”再一次變成“爭執”。  
「拜託，我有一條龍！那些人根本連牠的鱗片都打不破！」Tony說，「並且，我知道會發生什麼，我有熟讀那些嚮導手冊，我甚至連哨兵的都看完了。」說完，他哼了口氣。現在Steve的肌肉繃緊，Tony覺得他正在忍耐用拳頭揍斷他鼻梁的衝動。  
「Stark，」Natasha在Steve張開嘴巴前開口，「少說你的胡話。」  
「現在我們又回到喊我Stark的階段了？」Tony小聲地說，他才不要惹Natasha，特別是這個Natasha是女間諜並且可以用大腿殺死人的時候。

Tony真的不明白為什麼所有人要揪著那個計劃不放，那是一個有最大效益與最高效率，並且簡單至極的一個計劃。  
他把精神嚮導放進敵人的大本營，並讓那隻有著金紅鱗片的龍搗毀裡面所有的東西。那是一條龍，可以嚇昏大部分上不了檯面的反派，而這也確實成功了。  
沒有人受傷，沒有多餘的傷害，反派的老大也被丟進監獄，Tony簡直想開瓶酒給自己祝賀了——如果不是任務結束後他馬上跟Steve大吵一架的話。

「你不能這樣拿自己冒險。」Steve像是脫力般放鬆身體，他抹了把臉，像是不知道怎麼應對這個，如果有一本書可以教他如何把“保護自己的安全守則”塞進Tony的天才大腦，他願意買十本，「我們可以不用冒著個風險也可以完成任務。」  
「對，然後可能必須花兩倍或三倍的時間，對方的老大可能還會玩捉迷藏遊戲，我們就必須將一個可以十分鐘解決的任務延長到幾天。」Tony指出這點，他喜歡高風險高回報，因為他就是這樣做生意的，「我們可以結束這次談話了，對嗎？因為我需要一杯咖啡，非常需要。」  
「Tony……」Steve還想說些什麼。  
「我把這個當作『對』的意思。別擔心太多，老冰棍，他們有什麼武器我都有資料，那些小豆子射手絕對傷不到我的龍。」Tony自顧自地站起，他聽見Bruce在嘆氣，Natasha的眼神像要吃掉他的毒蛇，Clint也對他翻出一個大白眼。但他依然離開沙發，走向有咖啡機的地方。

「不准抗議，不准反駁，我知道你喜歡金閃閃毛茸茸的大個子，但現在你只是一隻小不點，所以，不准出來。」Tony在泡咖啡時喃喃自語。

Steve將臉埋進手掌，用力嘆氣。一隻手搭上他的肩膀，是Natasha。  
「他就是個渾蛋，別太沮喪。」Natasha瞥了一眼還在自言自語的Tony，「也許你盡快完成連結就可以讓事情有所改變，用『家裡事』的名義。」她聳了聳肩，在Steve臉紅時勾起小小微笑。  
「呃……妳怎麼……」Steve覺得自己的溫度有些燙人，不過看Natasha的手還好好放在他的肩膀上，他想一切都只是錯覺。  
「有眼睛的人都看得出來。」Natasha再次聳肩，「『沒了盔甲你還是Tony Stark，獨一無二的Tony Stark。』這句話只有你才說的出來，Captain，世界上大概沒有比你更適合這個自負傢伙的哨兵了。」

拿著咖啡走回來的Tony瞪大眼睛裝出不可置信的樣子，「Cap，你連這個都跟她說了？你們什麼時候組成閨蜜俱樂部的？」他啜了口咖啡，伸出食指比向Natasha，「還有，妳絕對是錯的，世界上沒有比我更好相處的嚮導了。」  
「Ew！最不公正的評價。」Clint皺起臉哀號。

這大概是Tony人生中第500個謊言——這只是保守說法，他說過的謊絕對比這個多出許多。  
Natasha是對的，Steve大概是最適合他的一個哨兵。

但Tony Stark不是最適合Steve Rogers的那一個。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

（中）

「我覺得全世界最厲害的精神嚮導都在這了。」Clint趴在沙發扶手上，一隻手臂揮過將旁邊的精神嚮導都指了遍，「獅鷲獸、獨角獸、哈斯特鷹，還有全世界最可怕的黑寡婦蜘蛛。鐵罐你幹嘛不把你的龍也放出來？今天可是『溜溜日』，你這樣可一點都不合群。」  
「鑑於這是我的大廈，我有特權。」Tony懶洋洋地縮在沙發上，擠在Clint旁邊的位置，一手順著獅鷲獸頸部的毛。不行，現在就是不行，他對著精神景圖中的精神嚮導說。  
「去你的特權。」Clint咧出一個笑容，伸出手招回哈斯特鷹，「其實你的精神嚮導把半個神盾的人都嚇壞了，嚮導那軟綿綿的精神嚮導定律被打破，Fury不得不重新訂制對嚮導的規定。」  
「是呀是呀，還沒人想到Hulk的精神嚮導是獨角獸呢。」Tony只分出一點心神給Clint，所以他根本沒思考他到底回答什麼。現在他摸著暖呼呼的毛，想把臉埋進去，因為獅鷲獸感覺就像太陽抱枕。  
他也確實這麼做了。  
「讚透了。」被毛悶住的聲音像含糊的呻吟，Tony雙手圈抱住獅鷲獸的脖子，蹭了蹭，「大傢伙，我絕對會喜歡你的。」

獅鷲獸側頭輕碰Tony，並張開一邊的翅膀將人遮蓋在下方。牠甩動尾巴，警告地看向其他精神嚮導，翅膀隨之漸漸舒展。  
「呃，你們在幹嘛？」Steve剛進入客廳就因為眼前的景象而停住，天啊，Tony是正在抱著他的精神嚮導嗎？  
「Hi，Captain。很顯然，有人喜歡抱抱你的精神嚮導。」Clint撇嘴，「Tony寶寶需要獅鷲媽媽。」  
「你再這樣說一次，我就會拔光你的老鷹的羽毛，而這如果發生那絕對是你的錯。」Tony再次蹭過獅鷲獸的毛，戀戀不捨地鬆開手，他喜歡溫暖，而這個大家伙符合他的需求。撥開獅鷲展開的翅膀，Tony示意牠把翅膀收起，「Hi，Steve，終於完成打破沙包的任務了？」  
「很遺憾，比昨天少兩個。」Steve開玩笑道，旋即換上正經的表情，「我們有任務了。」

是一個心理專家，邪惡的心理專家，同時還是某個機構的哨兵嚮導專家。這兩點合起來，Tony就不應該來這趟任務，他應該造出一隻鋼鐵長毛象來讓自己無法出動。  
但一切都晚了。當他跟他的龍被巨大機械壓在地上動彈不得，而隊友還沒到達，只有他跟邪惡的心理學家在一起的時候，Tony真的決定造一隻鋼鐵長毛象。  
他將這個計畫說給對方聽。  
「嘿，你知道嗎，你讓我正式決定造一隻鋼鐵長毛象。」Tony躺在地板上，Jarvis已經下線了，被悶在盔甲裡讓他有點喘不過氣，但他隱藏的很好，「就在45秒前，而這都是你的功勞。」  
心理學家愣了下，但他顯然面對過足夠多愛說話的病人。他迅速走到Tony旁邊，帶著一個箱子，「我研究過精神嚮導跟主人之間的關係，很有趣。」這不是好話題，「精神嚮導反應出主人的一部分。」  
Tony聽見尖銳的摩擦聲，然後是金屬被劃開的聲音，「聽著，我才不想知道你大學寫了什麼學術論文就為了拿A。」他說，然後在面甲被剝離時閉上嘴巴。  
糟糕透頂。  
「你很特別，當我看著你在電視上的時候，我就注意到了。」心理學家繼續進行拆解盔甲的動作，他沒有回應Tony的打算，「穿上盔甲、脫下盔甲，這就像某種開關。」  
「我有說過我討厭心理學家嗎？」Tony真的要不能呼吸了，他看見龍靜止掙扎的動作，像凝固的雕像。“當一個人有跟爛泥一樣的精神景圖時，記得遠離心理學家”Tony把這條列入他的人生守則裡。  
喀啦。最後一塊盔甲被丟在地上。  
Tony閉上雙眼。

「現在，讓我們看看一個離開盔甲的Tony Stark。」

心理學家的聲音，然後劇痛貫穿靈魂。  
最後傳入腦海的聲音，是某種動物的尖叫。

所有復仇者都打了個寒顫，除了Thor，因為Asgardian並沒有哨兵與嚮導的分別，這也讓他比其他人少了一份淺薄的連結。  
獅鷲獸發出尖銳的叫聲，牠迅速用爪子按倒兩名敵人，用翅膀將包圍牠的人撞出去。牠暴躁地重重踏暈在地上的人，並衝向Steve的位置。  
「Captain，你先去找Tony，這邊交給我們。」Natasha按住一個人的脖子，她的黑寡婦蜘蛛迅速咬住對方的咽喉，那人發出一聲嗚咽。  
「謝謝。」Steve跳起，抓準時機落在獅鷲的背上，那雙金燦的翅膀第一次完全打開。並不是飛到空中，被帶起的氣流將他們推進建築深處，Steve壓低身體，建築的碎塊落下。  
獅鷲獸的翅膀太大了，但它們並沒有被牆壁彎折，而是撞碎了牆壁。獅鷲獸在建築中橫衝直撞，結構搖搖欲墜，但在崩塌前，牠找到了牠要找的人。  
Steve從獅鷲獸的背上跳下，Tony就躺在那裡，閉著眼睛，旁邊是盔甲的碎片。  
「我找到Tony了。」Steve在通訊中說。他靠近Tony，後者就像睡著了一樣，有呼吸，但沒有反應，Steve檢查了下，沒有嚴重的傷口。  
所以這不是物理上的問題。  
但那個心理學家只是普通人，所以他不可能觸碰到Tony的精神，並做出任何傷害。Steve困惑地想找到原因，他知道有一個辦法，但那不可能……

毛茸茸的頭顱頂了頂Steve。  
「怎麼了？」他轉頭，然後忘了所有語言。獅鷲把嘴巴叼著的東西放到Steve手上，那是一隻蜥蜴，紅褐色的，是兩隻手掌能抱起的大小，並且被一支小刀給貫穿身體。  
牠的腹部有微小的起伏，像新生兒一樣蜷縮起身體。  
「你就是個混蛋，Tony。」Steve喃喃，再次連上通訊器，「這邊出了狀況，Tony的精神嚮導受到致命傷，但現在還活著。我要進去他的精神景圖把他帶出來，Thor跟Hulk，我需要你們兩個過來幫我守衛。」  
“有人把Tony的精神嚮導打的半死？”Clint插話，“那可是龍！巨大的龍！”  
「很顯然，現在不是。」Steve關掉通訊，輕柔地將蜥蜴放在旁邊的地板上。他抓住獅鷲獸的翅膀，「準備好了嗎？」  
這是多餘的問題，Steve翻上獅鷲的背。

他們進入了Tony的精神景圖。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

(下)

「他們會沒事的，對嗎？」Clint收起折疊弓，蹲在Steve的旁邊，獅鷲獸帶著Steve的意識進去Tony的精神景圖，這讓現場像是有兩具屍體，會呼吸的屍體。他很小心沒有動到蜥蜴，這個小傢伙看上去脆弱到下一秒就會斷了呼吸，幸好牠很頑強，堅持地掠奪空氣。  
「不能保證。不過這可是又臭又硬的Tony Stark，我抱持樂觀。」Natasha站著，翠綠的眼眸瞇起，「有人要給出一個解釋了。」她看著蜥蜴說。  
現在他們的兩個領導都陷入了精神世界，這也許是復仇者最脆弱的時候。但也絕對是最不可以招惹的時刻，因為一名暴怒的北歐神跟一隻暴怒的綠巨人會帶給所有趁機而入的傢伙一個教訓。

在精神景圖，Steve短暫地迷失了方向，他看見破碎與黑暗，隱隱閃爍的碎塊慢布在整個空間。獅鷲獸帶著他前進，寬大的腳掌踏足在虛空中，牠發出悲鳴，因為眼前的景像。  
「對，我們之後會保護好他的，我們會的。」Steve將手指插入獅鷲獸的毛髮間，安撫地順過大家夥。  
他們前行了一陣，看見了光。說是光並不正確，那是一片沙漠，然後一抹人影就站在那小塊陸地的中央。  
「Hey，Cap。」Tony對著他們揮手，在獅鷲獸停在他面前時，他毫不客氣地撸了下對方的毛，「這裡真是一團糟對吧。不用回答，現在的狀況真是糟糕透頂，我恨這個。」  
「Tony，我可以帶你出去，你的精神嚮導還活著。」Steve伸出手，卻反被拉下，他很快地站穩在沙漠上。現在的時間寶貴，如果精神嚮導真的死亡了，牠會帶走所有殘存的精神景圖。  
「好吧，坦承大會。」Tony拍了下手，然後張開手臂，「我的精神景圖原本就差不多是這個樣子了，爛泥、狗屎……隨便你用哪一個詞來形容。那個傢伙——對了，以後記得遠離心理學家，他們是世界上最邪惡的人種——把我的精神嚮導弄出致命傷，所以這裡就，砰，垮掉了。我不能離開這裡，事實上，我還能站在這裡跟你玩坦承遊戲都是因為我的小蜥蜴還沒掛掉，然後我正努力維持這一小塊區域。」他比了一圈周圍，沙漠的邊緣正以肉眼可見的速度往他們靠近，「這裡遲早會消失，我注定留下，Cap，你必須現在離開。」  
「我不能留你一個。」Steve覺得胸口被石頭卡住了，堵的他發慌。  
「你必須可以，隊伍需要你。」Tony放輕語調，現在，他要推Steve一把，「如果你也不在了，復仇者會跟著消失，他們不能少了領導。神盾那邊有一串給你們的嚮導名單，每個我都確認過了，足夠優秀、背景清白，精神景圖都比我更好，你們可以選擇其中一個來幫助屏蔽與梳理的工作。」  
「Tony，你知道其他人會討厭這個主意的。」Steve搖頭，他的理智告訴他現在他必須跨上獅鷲獸的背，然後離開這裡。但本能在咆嘯，一個哨兵怎麼可以丟下一個嚮導，一個“他想要的嚮導”。

「我想我進來是對的？」溫和的嗓音中斷Steve腦海中的拉鋸戰，Bruce臉色發白地癱在獨角獸的背上，雙手圈住馬匹的脖子。剛剛這頭精神嚮導用一種駭人的速度奔馳，這對一個不怎麼打架的科學家來說有點太刺激了，「現在Clint在跟Thor猜拳看誰要給你的精神嚮導做CPR，Natasha是裁判。那才是真正的混亂。」  
「你再次出乎我的意料了，Bruce。」Tony眨眼，「我居然有點期待那個畫面。」  
獨角獸噴著鼻息停在獅鷲獸的旁邊，牠晃動頭顱，水晶般的角將這個空間點綴出一點光芒。準確來說，這是Hulk的精神嚮導，不過兩人共用一個身體，所以Bruce可以騎著牠進到精神景圖大概不算什麼怪事。  
「我想Captain不會知道那個資訊，而我猜你不會說。」Bruce猶豫地看了下地面，最後選擇繼續賴在獨角獸上。  
「Bruce……」Tony立刻就意識到Bruce在指什麼。  
對，那是一個方法，但在這種狀況下，對Steve一點都不公平。滿溢出來的責任心與善良，上帝啊，他不能這樣對一個好人。  
「知道什麼？」Steve警告地瞥了Tony一眼。天才識相地閉上嘴巴。  
Bruce無視掉Tony的眼神光波，他很擅長這個，「哨兵與嚮導間的一個冷門知識，因為通常它只是附加的效果，沒人會為了這個去做那些事情。」現在，抗議光波快要燒起來了，「當哨兵與嚮導進行深層的精神連結，他們可以分享彼此的精神景圖。」  
Steve的眼睛都亮起來了，「這意味著我可以用我的精神景圖來保存我們兩個的意識？」  
「理論上可以。」Bruce點頭，「並且這個也被視為當一方死亡另一方會崩潰的原因。」  
「Tony。」Steve轉身。  
「沒有，不准。」Tony防備地後退一步，現在這裡沒人要拯救Steve的幸福，所以只好他來幹了，「你知道『深層的精神連結』的意思嗎？這代表你跟我、綁定、一輩子，我會影響你後面的人生，你會因為這層連結而沒有一個大胸女朋友、沒有流著口水的髒兮兮小孩，只會有一個精神景圖跟垃圾一樣的Tony Stark。」  
誰可以跟他解釋為什麼他消耗掉一堆口水後，Steve的表情變得那麼溫柔？Tony懷疑其實現在眼前的一切都是幻覺，只是精神景圖消失前的跑馬燈之類的。  
「Tony，我以前是想要一個家，一個妻子、幾個小孩，還有一條狗的那種。」Steve說，抓住想要後退逃跑的Tony，「但現在，我覺得你說出的那些就足夠了。」他低下頭，在某人還在恍神的時候落下一吻。  
Bruce應該摀住了眼睛，不過不重要，身為他的科學兄弟就是必須要有看現場的勇氣與肚量。Tony直到觸感離開都還沒能用上他的天才大腦，這導致他全程都用一種失去智商的呆滯表情來應對這個吻。  
「基於你快死了，這次我就不尊重你的意見了，士兵。」Steve因為難得的景象而笑了起來，哨兵笨拙的精神力蔓延，然後輕輕觸碰到嚮導的。建立精神連結是兩邊的事情，通常是由嚮導來做，但哨兵也可以做到，雖然操控上不如嚮導那麼精細，但也足夠用了。

進展是緩慢的，直到嚮導的精神力主動勾上。總算理解發生什麼的Tony細細地將精神力纏在Steve的精神力上，「這是你自己上的賊船，不准算我的鍋。」他咕噥，按住Steve的後腦勺，用力吻了上去。

Bruce看見那片沙漠變成濕潤的土壤，然後溫暖的光芒灑進空間。

「希望還沒有人給Tony的精神嚮導做CPR。」他說，等待連結的結束。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

(尾聲)

Tony的精神景圖還是支離破碎的樣子，但多出一份生機，Steve堪稱典範的精神景圖與他的建立起一個通道，它們某種意義上被併在一塊，因此穩固住了即將崩塌的那一個。  
當獅鷲獸與獨角獸帶著三個人回到現實世界，Natasha將已經拔出小刀並簡單包紮過的蜥蜴塞進Tony的懷裡，小傢伙的呼吸轉為平穩，精神景圖的修補讓牠不再處於死亡的邊緣。  
「給你，白癡。」Natasha勾起嘴角。  
剛從地上坐起的Tony低下頭看蜥蜴，然後看向在外面等的三個人，「告訴我你們沒有給牠做人工呼吸。」他看見Thor的眼神飄移，忍不住發出哀嚎。

沒有人探究為什麼脫下盔甲後精神嚮導會變成一隻蜥蜴，這點讓Tony發誓他真的愛這個隊伍中的所有人。  
並且他們將溜溜日延長一天，Clint因為這個主意而歡呼並大聲嚷嚷。

「鐵罐你的精神嚮導現在是最小的了哈！」Clint抱起蜥蜴，剛甦醒的小傢伙兩隻爪子扒著弓箭手的手，想掙脫束縛。哈斯特鷹對於這個食物鏈中牠的食物也充滿興趣，鳥喙戳了戳蜥蜴的腦袋。  
「Clint，建議你阻止你的哈斯特鷹。」Natasha翻轉手腕，欣賞黑寡婦蜘蛛隨著她的動作移動。  
「為什——噢！」Clint抬眼就看見撲過來的獅鷲獸，直接把蜥蜴給扔過去。  
獅鷲獸溫柔地叼住蜥蜴，翅膀威嚇地微微張開。  
「OK，OK，不玩牠。」Clint攤開手掌投降。

「我喜歡大個子。」Tony躺在Steve的大腿上，這是他第一次參加溜溜日，以往小傢伙可不被允許出現在公共場合，因為全世界都知道他的精神嚮導是一條龍，卻沒人知道這條龍的本質是一隻小蜥蜴。  
「我不想吃自己精神嚮導的醋，Tony。」Steve一隻腳放在沙發上，將畫本靠在大腿上，手中的筆勾勒出有翅膀的巨大生物用身體包覆住一個小不點的草圖，「你就是你，獨一無二的你。如果你有需要，我可以每天都對你說一次。」  
把“你知道你這句話就是承認你在吃醋”這句話吞回肚中，Tony挑起一邊的眉毛，「你知道這會讓你顯得毫無誠意對吧？」  
Steve將視線從畫本上移開，露出一個笑容，「我可是美國隊長，我可以永遠都顯得很有誠意。」

擠在金色毛髮裡的蜥蜴感覺到骨骼有一瞬間散出灼熱的溫度，某種東西在後背的皮膚下蠢蠢欲動，牠從獅鷲獸的懷抱中探出頭，看著沙發上的兩個人。  
有一天，牠會長大，並且伸出翅膀。

END


End file.
